


Pro Cons and Pros at Cons

by Sparky29252



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comic-Con, Cosplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky29252/pseuds/Sparky29252
Summary: The Leverage Team has to infiltrate a massive geek convention, but that's just an excuse to have a moment between Hardison and Parker. Created thanks to a dare sent by my gf.





	Pro Cons and Pros at Cons

“Like I say: Age of the Geek baby, and this here is our home!” Hardison’s smile was practically infection as he walked through the wide bay door into the vendor hall of Comic Con. “Age of the geek.” He repeated, more softly. The visor he was wearing was more than a prop replica, he’d loaded it with all the data that he usually watched from the safety of Lucille. Soon he would be on the job, Nate hadn’t told him to snag all those tickets for nothing, but just for a moment he was a con-goer, not a con-man. 

“So this is, what, Nerdvana?” The Parker practically materialized behind Hardison as he stared at the crowds milling through the vendor hall. Her sudden appearance was made doubly surprising by her outfit: a black and white form fitting suit with pink highlights a web motif and a broad hood. “Also remind me why we needed these? I’ve had like six people ask for photos already.” The thief grimaced at the memory of everyone smiling and complimenting her costume. And slowing her down. 

“Part of blending in Parker. Here you’d stick out more wearing street clothes. Besides it’s supposed to be, you know, kinda fun.” Nate’s answer reached them both through their hidden earpieces. “Now Sophie and I are working the management backstage. Elliot you ready.”

Elliot sounded just faintly winded as he replied. “Nate I just had to knock out a Klingon with a lightsaber, give me a minute.” 

“Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. What was a Klingon doing with a lightsaber? Man that’s just... ”

“Dammit Hardison, not now!” Elliot cut off as he went back to work. There was the muffled sound of Elliot working out his aggression on whatever idiot had decided to try to take him in a fight.

For the moment everyone on the crew was occupied, except the thief and the hacker. With Parker-as-SpiderGwen still staring suspiciously at the crowd and Hardison-as-Geordi smiling like a loon the two began to wander. Never quite touching, but closer than Parker usually allowed anyone to be. It was about the closest they had managed to a normal date. Every few feet someone wanted a picture, usually with Parker. No one ever seemed to figure out they were together.  
The pair eventually made it to Artists Alley with relatively little trouble. Sure Parker had by now amassed a dozen or so lanyards but no one seemed to notice them disappearing, and she had restrained herself from wallets. It was always so hard, especially with gawping crowds like these. But while she was on the crew she was, well not exactly good really but she tried to keep the random filching to a minimum. That is, she normally tried to. When Hardison stopped dead in his tracks though...

“What is it?” The thief asked, looking for some oncoming attack. Of course with that visor he could be seeing anything, or just overwhelmed by a data feed. 

“Where have you been all my life?” The hacker asked in a stunned voice, apparently oblivious to Parker’s question. He was staring at one particular booth, not nearly as heavily decorated as some. In fact there were only about a dozen pieces on display, each one a mastercraft of a genre. Each painting was rendered like a movie poster, full of dynamic poses and a huge cast. But rather than a specific show or ‘verse each poster seemed to hold an entire genre.

“Hardison?” Nate’s voice cut into the reverie. Or at least tried to. It took a few repetitions, and an increase in volume, to actually snap him out of it.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry Nate. What?”

“You and Parker get into position. Sophie’s firing off the distraction soon.” Hardison hesitated just a moment, the crew needed him but there was something in those posters that just called to him. The small sign on the artist’s table only made it worse. “Final Printings” it proclaimed in plain type. Finally tearing himself away and cursing all the while Hardison turned and headed for the back end of the hall. He didn’t notice that Parker lingered just a moment longer.  
The hacker and the thief met up again in a slightly quieter corner of the vendor hall, waiting for an opening so they could get into a suspiciously well guarded and supposedly empty conference room. Parker was beaming as she pulled up a bag full of rolled up paper. The bag had the logo of the artist Hardison had just been drooling over. His mind leapt to the natural conclusion. 

“What? No. Parker you can’t… this is con. Accorded Neutral Ground.”

“So? We’re cons.”

“Ah huh, real funny, Nate tell you to say that? Seriously, put ‘em back.”

“What, I liked them. Not like it was hard. Besides thanks to you we didn’t exactly pay for the passes we used.”

“The con organizers are the mark. Not the artists. This ain’t like some old dead guy’s work in a museum. These people actually live off their art. Come on Parker, put it back.”  
Parker pushed the rolled up print into Hardison’s hands as a grin split her face. 

“Don’t worry, I bought them. Like, all of them. Since you didn’t say which one it was that made you go all, you know. Now shut up and let’s go. Nate’s distraction should go off in five.. Four.. Three.. Two..” 

With perfect timing the convention center’s PA system pinged to life. Sophie’s voice, masked by a southern accent piped through the building. 

“Now folks, I feel I really should tell you this quick like. To thank y’all so much for making this the best con ever we’ve decided to give away free vouchers for autographs, photo ops and even straight cash for the vendor hall. Hurry though, supplies are limited.” As the last words died down there was a brief moment of confusion, the crowd unsure of whether to believe their own ears. It only lasted for a tenuous second before desire won over disbelief and the stampede started. Parker and Hardison exchanged a small kiss before heading off to where the con job con job needed them to be.


End file.
